Benutzer Diskussion:Nussfrost
Hi meine Lieben Clankatzen! Egal ob Freundschaftsanfragen, Aufträge oder Gemeinsame Geschichten hier könnt ihr mir Nachrichten hinterlassen. Ich freu mich schon auf sie. Schreibt bitte alle Nachrichten nach unten damit ich sie besser finden kann. Eure Hi Nussfrost Danke für das Hilfe angebot! Wenn ich mal Hilfe brauche, komme ich auf dein angebiot zurück! Ich bin Schneefrosts beste Freundin (In realität) LG Distelsee! OKay! Hi Nussfrost! Wegen unserer Story. Die Prohpezeihung könnte so gehen: Wenn die Welt sich umdreht und das Feuer, Wasser löschen kann isdt die Zeit gekommen das, dass Wasser die Pflanze als Freund nimmt und sich den Katzen der Sonne anschließt! Also der Clan wird SonnenClan heißen, weil sie immer Sonne ahben und der ersteller Sonne ist! LG Antwort auf deine Frage Hi Nussfrost! Wegen unserer Geschichte: Ich finde die idee mit Feuer- und WasserClan nicht so gut... hm... vielleicht sind die beiden Katzen ja auch nur Streuner, udn Wasser wird in einem Clan aufgenommen und trifft da ihre Schwester Silberflamme! Sie selber kann ja Wasserfell heißen, da ihr Fell lang flauschig und hellgrau ist! Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Geschichte^^^ LG Schneefrost Unsere Geschichte^^ Hallo Nussfrost! Gute Idee der Geschichte! Wasser sieht gut aus! Feuer wird aber verlieren, denn Wasser wird Freunde finden^^^ LG deine Schneefrost Herzlich Willkommen <3 Schön dass du endlich auch einen Acc hier hast. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:30, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Am besten änderst du die Endung in .png oder .jpg pdf ist ein Format das vor allem dazu dient Dateien in Adobe zu öffnen und leichter via Email zu verschicken. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:42, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die INfo. Damit hilfst du mir sehr weiter. P.S wenn du vier Tilde machst. Diese Wellen, bekommst du eine Unterschrift. Aber was hat es mit Lianenfels auf sich? Wenn sie doch klaue heißt? Hat es etwas mit Band drei zu tun? Das ist mir auch bei Taupelz aufgefallen, obwohl er Tauklaue heißt. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:27, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Danke. Dann weiß ich bescheid, wo ich beim weiter schreiben Ansetzen muss und werde auch darauf achten, das im dritten Band einzubeziehen. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:39, 12. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hy^! Schön, dass du dich endlich hier angemeldet hast ;). Lg, Poppy. Ps: Könntest du auch mal kurz in den Chat kommen? Supi!!! :D Du hast dich angemeldet! Das freut mich. :) LG Regenträumer (Diskussion) 15:48, 12. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Blog-Beiträge Hallo Nussfrost, Es ist schön, dass du so viele Geschichten schreiben willst - das zeigt Kreativität und die ist hier ja sehr wichtig. Was allerdings nicht so schön ist: Das Ignorieren der Regeln. Ich habe gesehen, dass du zu deinen Geschichten immer jeweils einen Blog-Beitrag veröffentlicht hast - dies ist allerdings gegen die Regeln, denn in diesen steht, dass man nur einen Blog für alle Geschichten haben darf. Wenn du alle in einen packst, ist es okay, ansonsten muss ich alle Beiträge löschen. Lies dir die Regeln am besten noch einmal durch. Du findest sie im Forum. :) MfG, 18:56, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Signatur Hi Nussfrost, Du hattest mich gestern darum gebeten dir eine Signatur zu machen und darum habe ich dir jetzt auch mal eine gemacht.^^ So sieht sie aus: Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.^^ Wenn nicht, sags mir einfach und ich ändere das. :3 Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 04:48, 23. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Nussfrost ���� Danke, dass du mich so nett im Wiki begrüßt hast. Du kannst mir gerne ein paar Bilder zu meinen Charakteren malen, wenn du willst. Auch wenn ich eigentlich keine brauche, aber ich freue mich trozdem sehr über sowas. �� Ich kann dir auch Bilder machen, wenn du willst. Hast du vielleicht mal lust mit mir eine Geschichte zu schreiben? Lg XRainbow StrikeX (Diskussion) 13:13, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Ps.: hier ist noch ein kleines Bild für dich thumb|200px Kleine Fanart von Nussfrost Hab hier auch mal ein Bild von Nussfrost gemalt. Als Königin. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:10, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Meine Vorlage Hi Nussfrost, Ich habe gesehen, dass du meine Vorlage verwendet hast. Es freut mich wirklich, dass sie dir gefällt und du sie auch benutzt, allerdings hast du meine bereits coulerierten Bilder verwendet und einfach umgefärbt. Wenn du die Vorlage verwenden willst, dann nimm bitte die ganz weiße von hier -> Zeitsplitters Bilder. thumb Falls du mit Tigerungen oder mit den Augen schwierigkeiten hast, kannst du mich gerne anschreiben und ich helfe dir dabei, aber wenn du einfach meine Bilder verwendest und umfärbst, nur weil die Vorlage frei verwendbar ist, dann möchte ich sie eigentlich auch nicht mehr zur freien verfügung anbieten. Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 16:10, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hi nochmal, Es ist jetzt natürlich kein Weltuntergang.^^ Ich kann dir ja eine getigerte Vorlage machen, die dann von allen benutzt werden kann. Am bessten erstelle ich dafür einen Forumsbeitrag, so sieht jeder, welche Vorlagen benutzt werden dürfen. :3 Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 17:20, 26. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hy Das macht nichts Nussfrost, aber ich werde eh nicht mehr als Kissimi hier on sein ;) Lg, Poppy. Re: Kleines Geschenk Sieht echt süß aus das BIld. Es kommt in die Galerie ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:47, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen Nussfrost Danke erst mal, dass du dich vorgestellt hast. Nein, ich habe dich bis jetzt noch nicht gekannt aber dafür das du erst ein paar Wochen hier bist, sind 230 Bearbeitungen aber schon eine klasse Leistung. Meinen Respekt. So viel hab ich nicht mal hin bekommen, obwohl ich jetzt seit 2013 hier bin (meine Fresse, schon so lang?). Ich habe lieber RP't und meine ganzen Fan-Fictions im Kopf und auf Papier niedergeschrieben und war bis jetzt zu faul sie hier aufzuschreiben (wegen Schule usw. keine Zeit). Auf dann und möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Hab das letzte Mal von ihr am 5. Juni gehört. Glaub ich zumindest, dass das das letzte Mal war. Sie meinte: "Ich habe Übrigends vor etwas weniger auf Bronce onzukommen , weil ich weniger Zeit und so viele halb angefangene Storys habe ..." Ihr wart auch sehr gut befreundet, nh? :/ -- 13:00, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Moinsen (zum zweiten mal xD) Ja, ich habe bereits einen Teil der Geschichte niedergeschrieben (also hier im Wiki, auf meinem Handy und Computer habe ich noch mehr davon aber ich bin zu faul einfach mal Copy+Paste zu machen xD). Und wegen der Schule, ja ich könnte es auch schaffen aber bin mitlerweile 16 (fast 17) und verbringe lieber die Zeit mit Computerspielen :D. Aber bei der kommenden Buchmesse in Frankfurt (19.-23.10.) werde ich da sein, da es dort auch ein WarriorCats-Stand geben wird ^^^Und wegen der Geschichte kannst du hier klicken. Ich wünsche viel Spaß damit ;) Liebe Grüße Keks Ich bin mal so zuvorkommend Wasserfell nicht ein zweites mal in ihren Abschnitt reinzuschreiben, haha. Du musst es eben so sehen, dass, wenn sie sich dem Wiki entzieht, es eben auch ein Zeichen davon ist, dass sie dabei ist im echten Leben ein paar Sachen zu sortieren, was vorher schwierig war. Wir sollten ihr viel Glück wünschen und trotzdem hoffen, dass sie bald mal wieder vorbeischaut. Im Übrigen würde ich eure Freundschaft jetzt auch nicht kleinreden. Ich kannte sie bloß einfach länger. Sie war meine erste Freundin hier, der erste kommentar unter meiner Geschichte und ich bei ihr eben ähnlich. Aber du warst ihr sicher genauso wichtig. Schon bevor sie gegangen ist, haben wir immer weniger geschrieben. Ich hatte nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Vermutlich bin Schuld, dass sie auch weniger hier war. Ich hoffe, sie sieht, dass ich ein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht hab, von unserer Geschichte :/ Es wurde echt Zeit und ich hatte sie wirklich vernachlässigt. -- 13:24, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy Tut mir leid, ich musst raus aus dem Chat. Also, mein Charakter würde an Falkenpfote und später Falkenschwinge heißen. Hättest du eine Idee, für eine Handlung? Lg, 14:05, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey, ich finde diese Idee schon mal sehr interressant^^ Lg, 14:15, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Gut Gut, können wir auch machen, wenn du möchtest. Wir brauchen nur noch Titel und Staffel oder Trilogiename. Lg, 14:20, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Gut Kannst du gerne machen^^ Lg, Poppy Alles Gute! Moinsen Nuss, wollte dir nur alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag wünschen! Happy Birthday und alles Gute Moinsen Nuss ^^ Sorry, dass ich erst so spät antworte. Hatte vorher keine Zeit und war dann nach der Schule relativ müde. Ich danke dir für meinen Spitznamen, auch wenn es mich etwas wundert wie du darauf gekommen bist. Wäre nett wenn du es mir kurz erklären könntest aber dennoch danke, passt zu mir ^^ LG Nabend Achso ^^ Admiral wegen Star Trek (Online), falls es dir was sagt bzw. wenn es kennen solltest. Kannst mich aber auch gerne Admiral Wasserfell nennen aber wenn du Commandant Wasserfell magst, kein Problem. Dann bist halt einfach mein Nüsschen ;) Auf dann, eine gute Nacht und ein schönes Wochenende Hy Nut Hy, Nut, wenn möchtest du jetzt übernehmen? Salamanderpfote oder Seeschlangenpfote? Lg, 07:44, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Cover thumbHier ist das Cover für Lunas Bestimmung. Ich hoffe die Bilder die ich rausgesucht habe passen alle.^^ Ich finde sogar, dass es mir diesmal recht gut gelungen ist. Lg [[User:Rosenfrost|''R'o''''s'e'n''''fr'o's''''t '']]Große Dinge entstehen draus, dem eigenen Herzen zu folgen. 07:55, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Nussfrost!!! Wollen wir auch Freunde sein? Distelsee (Diskussion) 13:51, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Nussfrost! Ich verstehe dich.Wenn wir uns besser kennen, können wir ja vieleicht Freunde werden.Manchmal schieße ich über mein Ziel hinaus, sorry. Ich hoffe , du verstehst das. Ich mag dich aber trotzdem. LGDistelsee (Diskussion) 14:18, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hallo^^ Vielen lieben Dank für deine Begrüßung! Erdhummel (Diskussion) 07:59, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Auch wenn ich auch auf Rosenwolf nicht mehr regelmäßig on kommen fand ich nur fair es dir mitzuteilen: Ich bin die selbe Person wie Bronce ^^ Auf Rose, meinem 'neuen' Acc komme ich allerdings auch nur ein Mal die Woche on. Aber ich glaub, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt ( mit meinen zwei Acc). Auf jeden Fall in ich jetzt wieder zu erreichen:) LG Rose bzw. Bronce --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 09:58, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Übringends kann ich dir gerne Cover machen ( auch mit echten Katzen) LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 10:06, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ja, es tut mir leid das ich einfach verschwunden bin. Ich hab gedacht, das mich nicht wirklich einer vermisst, aber das alle meine Wikifreunde mich vermisst haben macht mich wirklich froh. Ich werde jetzt auf jedem Falle wieder regelmäßig on kommen. Ich hab euch alle nämlich auch vermisst :3 LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 14:11, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey Nut :) Mache ich wie immer gerne. Ginge auch mit echten Katzen? LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 17:07, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hab das Cover fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, auch wenn ich sowas lange nicht so gut wie Klecks kann. thumb|Die schlichte Version thumb|Mit ein paar kleinen Effekten thumb|Und hier hab ich es mal mit Feuer Augen versucht. Siehst ja selbst wie es geklappt hat XD LG deine --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 20:26, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke! Hi Nut, danke für das Hilfeangebot und die nette Nachricht! LG Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 16:10, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi Hey Nuss,danke für die Nachricht,wenn ich hilfe brauche werde ich dich fragen.:) LG Schattenglut Hi Hi Nussfrost, danke für die nette Begrüsung! Der Spitzname gefählt mir gut, du kannst mich gerne so nennen.Wen ich mal hilfe brauche, frage ich dich. LG Schneewasser (Diskussion) 16:36, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Bild? Hi Nut, auf deiner Profilseite bittest du ja an Bilder für ander zu machen. Es währe echt toll wenn du mir eines machen könntest! Fellfarbe: schwarz getigertes (ein bisschen ins grau überlaufende) Fell mit weißer Brust (und Schnauze), weißen Pfote und weißen Bauch Augenfarbe: grün Merkmale: klein, Kätzin, halblanges Fell Charakter: wild, stolz, abenteuerlustig Ich hoffe das ist gut genug beschrieben, wenn nicht kannst du bei mir noch nachfragen. :) Alles Liebe, Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 15:17, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi, trotzdem Danke das du das Bild (auch wen es etwas länger dauert) machst. Lass dich von dem Stress nicht klein kriegen! deine Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 17:06, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke!!! Hi Nut, das Bild ist wunderschön (genau so sollte es sein :))! Danke! Ich hoffe es war kein zusätzlicher Stress. :) Alles Liebe, Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 14:14, 17. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey, Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage! Ich bin an meiner Schule endlich aus den Klassengemeinschaften raus und haben nur noch diese lockeren Kurse (EF) und das mag ich wirklich viel lieber, gefällt mir super so :) Meine Schreibblockade ist endlich um und ich widme mich wieder meiner geliebten WaldClan Reihe wie du schon mitbekommen hast, ich liebe das immer wenn ich weiterschreiben kann (obwohl es auch blöd ist weil ich dann immer nur schreibe und keine Hausis mehr mache xD) Bye, deine |[[User:Dieb|Dieb}}]] (Diskussion) 07:49, 26. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke... Danke Nussi, aber wenn Onyx-san ihre Meinung dazu erklährt wirst du bestimmt das alles süß0e was du mir schriebst bereuen X( <3 LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 14:25, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 14:25, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hallö:3 Hallihallo Nussfrost .... Sunny hier;D ....... also ich wollte mich erst einmal herzlich bedanken für den netten Willkommensgruß :)! Also, wegen der Siggy, du kannst mir gerne eine machen! Aber falls du nicht allzu viel Bock hast oder der Wunsch zu schwierig ist ...... ich hab schon eine super Idee wie ich sie aussehen lassen werde XD also ich hätte gerne dass vorne und hinten (vom Namen) ungefähr so eine Katzenpfote ist, falls die nicht transparent ist, dann bitte eine transparente ! Und dann wärs schön wenn dazwischen fürs Profil Sunnypaw steht und die Farben sollen von #ffff00 zu #ff0000 sein aber es sollte auch orange dabei sein also ffff00 > ff7700 > ff0000. :D Die Schriftart, nunja, vielleicht Monotype Corsiva oder Comic Sans MS ... Oder ich nehme einfach Vivaldi X3 Und für die Disk sollte da stehen: "Miss you, Sunny" (eben ohne die " "^^) da sollen die Farben genauso sein, nur eben ff0000 > ff7700 > ffff00. Und drumrum eben die Pfotenbilder^^ achja und es sollte Schriftgröße 120% sein:D Ich hoffe der Wunsch ist nicht zu schwierig und ich überfordere dich nicht! Bin halt nur unerfahren mit Siggys und ich kann mal versuchen, eine zu machen. Falls ichs nicht schaffe (beziehungsweise ich übe nur), nehme ich deine! (Tu ich sowieso:)) Ganz liebe Grüße von Sunnypaw907 (Diskussion) 16:32, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Antwort Huhu .... also erstmal wollte ich nochmal danke für die Signatur sagen:D sie ist echt schön geworden! Also ich meine mit Disk dass der Spruch auf die Disk verlinken soll:) und der Name ... ist ja schon:3 und dann meine ich noch ganz "verlaufend" also dass ein Buchstabe die eine Farbe ist und der nächste schon wieder eine andere ... aber trotzdem danke! Ich werde es mal versuchen so zu ändern wie ich es mir vorstelle (was dann sehr dumm aussehen wird) und dann kannst du es ja schöner machen:):):) sieht trotzdem richtig schön aus und ich dachte ich müsste noch eine ganze Weile drauf warten:3 Ich hab es jetzt versucht, sieht so aus: :) dann kannst du es ändern was hässlich aussieht <3 nehme es fürs erste mal (also das ist kein neues, ich habe nur die Farben geändert aber es war komischerweise bei der Sig nur "miss" da :O Sunnypaw907 (Diskussion) 13:04, 4. Dez. 2016 (UTC) PS. Bitte nicht vergessen immer noch Überschrift zu verwenden;3 Hallo Nuss, könntest du mir auch eine Signatur machen? Muss auch nicht schnell gehen. Ich hätte es gerne so: Es geht von dunklem Grün langsam ins helle Grün, nach meinem Namen sollte stehen " Versuche immer, das beste draus zu machen ". Im voraus schonmal danke! LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 16:20, 4. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Signatur Sorry ich habe die Überschrift vergessen, siehe für die Nachricht bitte hier drüber, ach ja, bitte den Namen Distelsee nemen, nicht Distel ;) Danke Hi Nussfrost, danke für die Signatur, die gefählt mir echt gut. Sie ist genauso geworden wie ich sie wollte. Nochmals danke! Hi Nuss, irgendwas komisches ist los, ich heiße aufeinmal Ninjacat LG Distelsee Hi Nussi, Sorry. ich war nur verwirrt. Kannst du meine Siggi wieder ändern? Wir wollten ja noch zu Fireheart gehen um zu melden das ich gehackt wurde. LG Distelsee OK Bitte wieder umändern^^Danke <3 HI Nuss, wen du eine E-Mail bekommst dan sag sie mir unbedingt. Dan können wir auch zwischendurch schreiben LG Distelsee Versuch immer, das beste daraus zu machen! 16:29, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Deine Sig^^ Hey Nussfrost, Ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass mir letztes aufgefallen ist, dass hinter deiner Signatur die Nachrichten auf meiner und auch auf anderen Diskussionsseiten eine größere Schrift haben. Darum habe ich mir deine Signatur mal etwas genauer angesehen und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass dort ein kleiner Fehler im Code ist. Darum möchte ich einfach mal fragen, ob du was dagegen hättest, wenn ich den Fehler behebe. Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 20:49, 14. Dez. 2016 (UTC) OMG <3 Das Bild ist richtig gut geworden! Die Hand vorallem <3 THX deine Schneefrost (Diskussion) 13:00, 22. Dez. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 13:00, 22. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Huhu;) Hi Nut (Darf ich dich so nennen?;3), ich find es echt nett, dass du mich so nett willkommen geheißen hast! Wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, bin ich Sunnys Schwester. Also ich bin schon länger hier, nur ohne Account:) Ich wollte fragen wie lange bist du schon hier?? Ganz liebe Grüße:3, 06:47, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten!! :D Hallöö, ......... ich wollte dir ganz ganz fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen da heute ja Heilgabend ist! Ich hoffe du bekommst schöne Geschenke und hast noch ganz viel Spaß (hier). Ich hätte dir auch ein Bild gemalt aber das Malprogramm ist irgendwie verschwunden ich weiß auch nicht wieso :/ naja jedenfalls noch viel Spaß mit den Geschenken!! ;D Merry Christmas, 07:07, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC)